The ButterFly Key
by EternalLove495
Summary: There are some mysteries that even a naked eye could see, that beyond those place you though would be nothing, lies another world, where only one specimen exist. Join our characters are they fight out many demons, face challenge and most of all, face love
1. Chapter 1

Hi to all! This is my FIRST story here in Fan so please don't sue me!

I will first tell you guys that this is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome Fiction

Summary:

There are some mysteries that even a naked eye could see, that beyond those place you though would be nothing, lies another world, where only one specimen exist. Join our characters are they fight out many demons, face challenge and most of all, face love...

"You traitor! Why do you came back here!"..."The key butterfly!"..."Mother! Help!"..."Look!"..."Who the heck are you?!"...

Welcome to the world known as...THE BUTTERFLY KINGDOM...

Our Characters:

Kagome Higurashi (Tsukimoto):

Race: A Blue Butterfly Yokai (Full)

Abouts:...

She has a long black/blue hair, sky blue eyes, a pale porcelain skin, and a kind heart.

Sesshoumaru Taisho:

Race: Silver InuYokai (Full)

Abouts: He is the heir of The Western Lands.

He has long knee length silver hair, gold orbs, a pale skin, cold facade, ruthless, and he is gorgeous.

InuYasha Taisho:

Race: Silver InuYokai, Human. (HanYo)

Abouts: He is a Half Demon, his mother, Lady Izaoi a human mated Lord InuTaisho and the fruit of it? HIM.

He has a long waist length silver hair, amber orbs, half pale skin, rash, always love to rant, and BRAINLESS.

Sango Taijiya:

Race: Yokai Exterminator. (Human)

Abouts: He is a human, who once lived in a exterminator village, but Kohaku, her brother, being controlled by Naraku that time, slaughter them all.

She has a long black hair, brown orbs, half pale skin, sometimes cold (You'll know why later)

Miroku Houshi:

Race: Monk. (Human)

About:...

As I know, he is a lecher, and a terrible one.

Once, on a world you never know, lies another world, a world full of peace, and also love, in this world lives Four Ladies and Lords, and also their very Powerful queen who keep the balance of their world. Lady Shayna, she is the last of all the siblings, though she is not the most powerful, their parents and the others chosen her because of her kind heart, but the story is not about her, it is about a child called Butter Fly Key...

And that is how our story begins.


	2. Visit of the Queen

center Hi again guys! owie... I do not feel the love, I don't even got any reviews! TT please this time review me and tell me what you think! Even just flames! Please! I am already dying here wanting just one!

Let us continue the First Chapter...

The young Queen sat on her thrown, watching her fellow siblings as they work, what her Mother said about being a Queen was not a lie, it's boring, I mean, sitting their, doing nothing here, she is already bore! Now again looking back at the fountain, she notice that her older sister, the one before her, second at the lasts belly was a little swollen.

"She is with child." The Queen though as a smile lit her very bored face, her older sister, Belle, want nothing but to have a child and her dreams are now coming true!

'Shayna, remember that there are possibilities that one of your sisters would bear the Key'

Her great-Grand Mother's voice boomed up from her brain, then it worried her so much.

'The Key! Why have I forgotten?! If a Key was being born, there will be another war! Many lives will be damned! What will I do?!' The young Queen though with panic laced in her every thoughts.

A very young looking queen sat on the rock near the garden, a smile was flustered on her beautiful face, her sky blue hair was being carried by the wind but she didn't even care, she just continue to watch as the trees sang a lullaby to her, it calmed her senses.

"Koi." Someone called from the young Lady's back, without warning, the young Lady stood and hugged the young Lord. "How are you fairing?" The young Lord ask to it's wife.

"I am fine, don't you worry" The young Lady replied with a warm smile.

"My Lord, Lady Belle, the queen Shayna is here and she want to visit you, she also said that she want to talk to you Lady Belle, in private." One of the maids said.

"Hai, please tell her, wait" Belle said with a warm voice.

"The Queen? Why would your sister visit you?" Tosho ask, worry laced with his voice.

"Don't worry about it ki, I am sure she came here for a good reason, after all, she is still my little sister, and all she want for the both of us is the best." Belle said before she start walking towards the guest room.

"There I though you both would take another minute, really, I promise I would barge in the gardens to see what you both are doing." Shayna said with a smile on her face.

"Still impatient eh little sister?" Belled joked, as Shayna pout.

"You are always unfair! And I am not impatient!" Shayna said as Belle smirk.

"I beg to differ little sister."

"owieeeee..." Shayna said.

"OK, OK now tell me, why do you visit?" Belle ask. Not that she did not want Shayna to visit, it's just, it not normal for her to visit because they know that the Queen would be very busy keeping the balance to their world so it means she would always be exhausted.

Shayna seemed to notice the seriousness on her voice and decide to straighten up.

"About your child." Shayna said.

"What about it?" Belle seemed to be very worried of their child's welfare.

"I have some theories... that she would be the Key..." Shayna noticed how Belle suck some breath.

"What do you mean she would be the Key? You mean, I need to kill her?" Shayna shook her head and sigh.

"No, I know how much you long for a daughter and you cant, I know that you kill her, so we must made a plan about not making our other siblings know about your child biring the Key or else it would jeopardize you and your child's life." Shayna said.

"Then what would we do? I can't kill my daughter! I will never let that to happen!" Belle said.

"We will exchange her with another one" The seemed to shock Belle.

"But--"

"We have no other choice, it's either your daughter on danger by making the others know you carry the Key or do nothing at all." Shayna said with stern voice.

"Then we should be the one to choose whom to exchange with." Tosho's voice said.

"No! We can't! Ill just use magic to make no mistakes! We cannot let even the other villagers know about the Key for they may use it as advantages!" Shayna said.

"Then what do you want us to do? Count the day's until I gave birth then let you take her away from us?!" Belle said.

"I am not going to take her away from both of you, because, the villager who I choose to exchange the child with is living in this land." The sentence seemed to calm the couple in front of her. "I suppose you both know of Ai Higurashi then?" She received some nod "She is carrying a child also, and it is a girl, I will exchange what she hold inside and channel it to you then yours to her, no one will know, and even if someone finds out, I know, Ai would run towards the portal towards the Human World." Shayna said.

"OK, I accept, but we will be the one to name our daughter." Belle said.

"I accept, well then, I am going now, my job here is done." With that, she vanished, leaving the pair to mourn for their daughter's future.

"What shall be our daughter's name?" Tosho ask.

"Kagome, yes, we will name her Kagome, my beautiful girl."

Chapter Two Ends here...

If you Guys want me to Update soon, All you guys have to do it... To review, simple NEH?

/center 


End file.
